Anonymous
by The Dessa
Summary: Hermione starts to behave very strangely once her 6th year has started, and after three months of endurance of a horrid feeling in the pit of he stomach, even stranger things start to happen. - discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Author's note: I'm back everybody, sorry about no stories for a while, I've started school, but I've been working on this and I hope you like it, I am so excited about it, word can't describe, but any way, here's the first chapter._

Anonymous

Chapter 1

It was highly unusual for Hermione Granger to ever be clumsy or accidental. But lately it was commonly acknowledged that the cleverest witch of the year was bumping into walls, spilling anything fluid or breaking anything breakable, in fact, her tactics of daily routine had dramatically changed to reach a height that Neville Longbottom would be proud of.

Hermione's strange and sudden turn of events had indeed startled her two best friends, they had, like the rest of the school, noticed Hermione's change and had enquired after her, the frowns on their faces and worry in their eyes did nothing to improve Hermione's mood, in fact she became even more unbalanced.

It was obvious to every seeing eye in the school that Hermione was acting oddly but it was only known by Hermione herself that something was bothering her, she knew that it was deep, but didn't know it's actual depth. Rubbing her temples in History of Magic, her head was oppressed by what was replaying in her mind; it was the conversation that she and Harry had had earlier that day before breakfast.

'What is wrong with you Hermione?' said Harry with more than concern.

'I don't know, just leave it alright'

'But Hermione you're never like this, you keep bumping into things and stuff, I mean your worse that Neville'

'I'll deal with it in my own way, thank you very much, I don't need anyone babysitting me if that's what you mean'

'That's not what I mean, you are just not acting normally and you have to do something about it'

'Well thank you Harry for that piece of advice, you even had the curtsey of giving it to me as though it wasn't obvious!'

'Listen' said Harry calmly, possibly noticing Hermione's slightly hysterical note. 'I think you have to just think clearly and figure out what is making you act this way' said Harry.

'Harry, I do not have a mental illness' said Hermione dangerously.

'Yes but, I think that first part of er… recovering' Hermione's eyes thinned '…is to accept' finished Harry quickly.

'Thank you very much Harry, and bye the way, here is a little bit of information that you might want to keep for future reference, I do not have any problems or issues, alright!' and she burst out of the common, just before Ron had arrived, scrambling out of the hole and her head feeling as though it was made of water.

It wasn't a very polite conversation, nor was it rational, calm or anything related to what was usually Hermione-ish. She had been so storming that morning that she couldn't remember anything from then till now. Welded in her chair, unable to move and feeling thoroughly exhausted that she couldn't even bare to lift her quill to scrawl down the notes that had always served her well, she tried again to listen to Proffessor Binns' monotonous voice. There was no book, no research not even a single sentence written down anywhere that would help her or find out was troubling her.

She didn't have much of an inkling as to what was the problem, but she had a feeing that it was something to do with drifting away from Harry and Ron, ever scince they started their sixth year, they were strangely separated, as though invisible barriers kept them apart from each other, perhaps it was because they were rarely in the same class together as they each studied different subjects or perhaps it was because they didn't feel very friendly at the moment, but this had been going on for three months now!

To be true to herself, Hermione actually thought that her unnatural self was the cause from being away from Ron. She didn't know why but everytime she thought or heard anything related to 'Weasley' or Ron, she felt a slightly elated feeling, something very warm and welcoming, it was something not closely related to anything she felt when Harry's name was ever mentioned, that feeling was sort of normal, and bland compared to what Ron's was.

They all did their best to spend as much time together as possible, and that would have worked too, but seeing as Hermione felt that Ron suddenly didn't want to be around her, she felt very faintly hurt, Harry seemed to be the only normal one out of the group and gave off a certain tenacious air about something that Hermione barely ever gave notice to. But Ron… Ron didn't say much around her, he was fine with Harry when she would sneak looks at the pair of them whenever they were coming out of a classroom, or whenever both of them were sitting comfortably in the Common Room on the armchairs. Ron had this happy, glazed look in his eyes, but he would be as silent as a blown out light bulb whenever she was around him, and he would only talk whenever it was necessary…something that greatly annoyed Hermione.

'Ow!' said someone close bye and it was only then that Hermione realised that the History of magic class had finished and someone dropped their paving stone-like textbook on their foot. She turned her head to the right and noticed lavender brown nursing her foot, and also the she was the only one sitting down as everyone had stood up to leave the sleep-imprinted classroom. Hermione rapidly stood up and nearly upset her inkbottle, and she slowly made her progress out of the room, staring at the floor and slipping ever so seamlessly into a reverie.

Making her way out of the classroom she just did not feel like to have lunch, the thought of food nowadays made her feel very depressed and she often thought that if she ate any food she would probably see it again in a not so pleasant fashion. Hence through any depressional state Hermione Granger ever had, the main sedative was the library, oh, the library with it's magnificent stock of books and knowledge, such a perfect remedy for mind distractions, and yet it was, she spent a glorious thirty minutes in the heavenly atmosphere, for this short period was complete bliss, she buried her face in a book called, _'Personal traits and what it shows about your character' _it was a rather interesting book actually, it contained a lot of facts about external appearances and spells of how to learn more about them, Hermione got her nose indented in a page about hair colour and at what length is the best for goodness of character, apparently red and short was for loyalty, but all of a sudden, she was softly interrupted.

'Excuse me' said an unfamiliar voice. Hermione was absolutely lost.

'Humm, what… what?' inquired Hermione vaguely.

'Um' said the voice, Hermione looked up into a face of a boy that she knew was in seventh year as he was one of the prefects who was in the carriage with her and Ron, he had a rather remarkable grace in the way he stood and poised himself very well, he had chocolate eyes, and a strongly defined face, but without any sign of a sharp feature. He seemed a little embarrassed. And Hermione wondered why.

'Do you mind if I could borrow this book from you?' he asked humbly.

'Yes, yes of course take it, I don't even know why I took it down' and indeed she didn't know why she took it down, as it's title was _'Modern wizards of the 15th Century'_ It's rusty joints and it's leather bounding didn't even appeal to Hermione. 'I actually really don't know why I took it down' repeated Hermione upon closer inspection.

'I kinda need it for my History of Magic essay' he said quietly.

'Why would Proffessor Binns give you anything to do with the 15th Century?'

'Maybe because he was born in it.' He said, a slight frown forming on his head.

'That's always a possibility, but maybe you should ask Nearly headless nick about the 15th Century, I think he was really born in it.' Said Hermione, her head aching with thoughts.

'I'll try that' he said, then he looked hesitant and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out for a while, it was quite humorous actually, he looked like a well bred goldfish, but finally he said something articulately.

'My name is Alan' he said, holding out a shaking hand for Hermione to shake, she took it without any thought of what she was doing, being under the influence which books usually brought to her.

'I'm Hermione Granger'

'I know who you are' Alan said, but then he looked ashamed of himself.

'How did you know that?' asked Hermione slightly alarmed

'Cleverest witch in Hogwarts and sixth year prefect, you're quite well known' Hermione blushed. 'Well I have to get going if I ever want to do this essay, goodbye' he said.

And it was only a few minutes after he had left Hermione, that she questioned why he wasn't at lunch, 'maybe he wanted to do some reading' she thought 'but he said he wanted a book for his essay', thinking made her head ache then and she decided to erase the question at hand and continue her glorious reading, and as this thought walked into her head, Hermione laid down her head on her arms on the table and turned her head to face the bookshelf, and it was then that something very strange happened, she might have been imagining it, but she thought she saw something very bright red…almost like Ron's hair. It couldn't have been, no. And through her fright she left the library and the glorious books she had once devoured lay just as she pulled them out…sprawled all over the table. But just as Hermione exited the Library the sedative of books wore off and she bumped into yet another suit of arms.

Hermione made her way up to her dormitory, feeling tired exhausted and bruised from knocking into so many things, she flopped herself on her bed, at least she intended to… there was an object sitting quietly on her pillow, she walked over to it, it was a small brown paper parcel with her name roughly scrawled on a note that was attached to it.

_Author's note; well? How did you like it? I need to know!!! Please review, I'm not desperate but this story has a lot coming to it and I wanted to make a good first impression_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer I own nothing._

_Author's note: Here is chapter 2, I am sorry it took so long I just have school and stuff and it is kinda getting to me. Any way I must congratulate my wonderful Beta for taking pains in editing my work, I wouldn't have survived without her Thank you King Harold! Thanks to all who reviewed me last time my thank yous are at the bottom of the page. Enjoy!___

Chapter 2

Hermione was in shock, and through her numbness an overwhelming surge of curiosity overpowered her, and she walked over to the small parcel without a second thought. Hands trembling, Hermione extended her arm to reach it. Her fingers were pale, she noticed in an offhand sort of way. Hermione's eyes were also incredibly heavy from lack of sleep, and still, she wanted to know what the parcel was. She held it, it felt very light, as though it had been weaved from dove's feathers. And then she felt as though she shouldn't open it. Curiosity, however, got the better of her. She unwrapped the crinkled brown paper carefully. A temporary blank feeling filled her, but it quickly turned to surprise. She looked upon an empty space; there was nothing in side it. Instant anger coursed through Hermione, someone was playing a very dirty trick on her.

Hermione's hands shook from livid fury. However, this feeling stopped abruptly also, for, in front of her very eyes, something was happening. There seemed to be a little glistening ball of some sort hovering in the air, for a few seconds it emitted a few minute sparks of red light as though burning chips of wood. Just as the little ball seemed to fall to the ground, it exploded into a million little twinkling sparks. Once the center had cleared up a little, there it hovered in the air. It was a small box covered with red silk, and there were glittering delicate beads decorated on the side.

But just as the magical atmosphere reached its peak, the box stopped hovering and tumbled down ungracefully towards the floor. It landed with a frightening crash on the floor, where Hermione feared that it got damaged. As she bent over her bed to inspect the damage, she found that there was none. Now that her solid numbness had melted into stability, she was able to lift the fragile thing onto her bed. Only here, in the safety of the dormitory, was she able to inspect her gift without certain eyes on looking. Hermione stared with strangely intensified eyes at this gift, or was it hers? It had to be hers, thought Hermione, the note on the package said it was! And then, the question that was bound to come, did. It whispered through her mind, and she began pondering the question that would haunt her for quite a time.

_Who sent it?_

Hermione lifted the lid carefully and scanned ecstatically inside, there was a very small folded piece of parchment inside. Hermione took it excitedly and unfolded it with trembling fingers it, and read:

_For you, Dear Hermione, _

_From, _

_Anonymous _

These two small sentences, made miraculously numerous feelings flutter around Hermione, the feeling of, anxiety and happiness fused together to create a rather horrid feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she just couldn't name it. Something making her feel, on the edge of her seat, something thrilling, what could it be? Who could it be? And for the strangest moment in all her life, Ron came to mind. Ron, the lanky red haired boy who always drove her completely insane, but he was always there for you whenever you were in trouble... he is always there actually.

As soon as the thought came, it went. In cases like these, the characters usually eliminate the only person they really want it to be, without even bothering to hope. And so, we shall play along with this train of thought, and leave Hermione to her ponderings. And so Hermione spent the next half an hour with her stomach rumbling from an unknown hunger, and thinking of all the boys in the school who would ever do something like this. She came up with Neville Longbottom, but he was so clumsy... and just _Neville_, he wouldn't do this for her, he's too much of a friend, her head screwed up in a frown. And so she thought, and thought and thought, but she couldn't come up with any conclusions. So making up her mind that she would prefer sleep to food, she got undressed and with wide eyes, went to sleep, her head heavy with thoughts about her present.

Early the next morning, Hermione woke up with perfect emptiness in her head, but that soon dropped and a whole new world of thinking alighted in her mind. It made her feel slightly depressed and, yet, somehow elated at the same time. She peered under her bed, where she had carefully placed her delicate new box and laid it gently onto her desk, as though it was a new diamond bracelet. She sat in her bed, admiring her present; it was then that she realized that it was Saturday. She looked over at her watch that lay beside her box and it read that it was 6:00 in the morning, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep again, she got up, left the comfort of her bed, and prepared for the day.

Making her way down the stairs, Hermione didn't notice until it was too late she had tripped over her own feet and had to cling onto the banister for dear life's sake, when she composed herself she felt rather sheepish, what would Ron think if he saw her! When she reached the Common Room, Hermione flung herself onto the armchairs and opened one of her books left from yesterday's reading. She tried reading, but all she could see in her mind's eye was the note she had received Nothing useful was going through her eyes, or her head, she wasn't even able to read her textbook. Through her frustration, Hermione's eyes started to drop, they felt increasingly heavy and the more she tried to open them, the more difficult it was to proceed with the task.

Just as Hermione was about to drop off, someone came barging through the doors. It was Ginny, what on _earth _was she doing here at this hour?

Apparently that was the same thought that ran through Ginny's head as well.

'Hello,' said both uniformly.

'So what brings you down here this early?' asked Hermione, who's speech was impaired by a rather large yawn.

'I was gonna ask you the same thing,' said Ginny, who was gazing at Hermione curiously.

'I asked you first' said Hermione.

'I am in fifth year and if I don't do my homework now, I will probably just chuck it away, then get into trouble and waste even more time with detention, and fall behind and fail all my OWL's, ending up having some pathetic job working with sewage in the Muggle world, get disowned by my parents, and spend the rest of my life wondering why I didn't do my homework in fifth year.' Said Ginny, she ended this impressive speech with a significant look at Hermione, as though daring her to comment.

'Good' said Hermione shortly; she was trying to draw a close to the dangerous conversation.

'What about you? Why are you here?' asked Ginny and for some reason, she started to smile, indeed, the corners of her mouth were twitching.

'Well, I uh… couldn't get back to sleep.' Said Hermione without looking at her friend.

'Yeah right.'

'Really, I couldn't get back to sleep'

'You couldn't get back to sleep, for absolutely no reason, and I am a Slytherin'

'Alright, I was just worried about school, and I was thinking about it last night, and…'

'Just say the truth Hermione' and feeling as though she was trapped, surrendered.

'Alright, I got something yesterday, and it occupied my mind a bit too…'

'What did you get?' interrupted Ginny eagerly.

'A present,' said Hermione, playing with time.

'What was it?' said Ginny, nearly running out of patience.

'It was… a box.'

'What?' said Ginny, her face falling.

What did you expect, a diamond tiara?'

'Uh… something along those lines' said Ginny with a slight giggle.

'It's actually a really nice thing…' said Hermione and she started to lapse and stare off into space. To bring Hermione back to life, Ginny interrupted her thoughts.

'Can I see it?' she asked.

'What?' asked Hermione, somewhat bluntly as she shook her head slightly.

'Can I see your gift please, or whatever you call it?' asked Ginny again.

'Yes, of course, I'll bring it down, just stay here'

'Sure' said Ginny, and off went Hermione to bring her new present, five minutes later Hermione came tumbling down the staircase again, and nearly breaking the fragile little box that she was holding.

'Let me see it.' Said Ginny excitedly, Hermione gave it to her, immediately Ginny lifted up the lid and discovered the note, she read it and her eyes, widened.

'Hermione can youtell me who sent this to you?' Said Ginny, in a rather stupid manner.

'Well...' began Hermione, casting her eyes to the floor, 'I don't know who sent it.'

'You don't?' said Ginny, surprise written all over her face.

'Well, do you know?' Snapped Hermione.

'No, of course not, but you must have some idea' said Ginny.

'No, I don't'

'How did you get it?' asked Ginny abruptly.

'I found it on my bed'

'What was it in, was it wrapped?'

'Yes, It started to hover when I opened it, but then it crashed to the ground.' Hermione explained.

'Oh' said Ginny softly.

'Why?' asked Hermione, Ginny, however, didn't answer her question, rather, she carried on inspecting the delicate box.

'What are you gonna do?' asked Ginny keeping her eyes on the box.

'I don't know.' Said Hermione through despair.

'Well, you better do something about keeping this quiet, it's the sort of thing that'll spread like fire.' Said Ginny…knowingly.

_Author's note: so how did you like it? Never mind about that now, here are my thank yous:_

_Emma Barrows: thank you for your review, I haven't been able to check out your fics yet as I have been busy with school and had hardly any time for this chapter…Sorry._

_Alender: I hope you this chapter worthy of the first and hope that you will find what you are looking for, read on._

_King Harold: what can I say? Thank you for infinity for editing my chapter, I couldn't have done it without you, you are a star!_

_Melvianna GC: thank you so much for reviewing I was worried that you had forgotten about me, thank you for taking the pains of reading my chapter and I hope you liked this one, please please please let Bobepob review, I am very anxious to hear him, even if you do have to translate._

_Piratingspiderelf: I hope you like reading my chapter and hope you liked this one too, you'll find out why Hermione is acting strangely even if you haven't figured out why yet._

_That's about it from me, see you with chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Own nothing_

_Author's note: Hiya! I'm back! Sorry about the delay. Thanks to all who reviewed me I love you forever! Thanks to eternity to my beta reader, she is amazing! Well I won't delay you any more, here is chapter 3!_

Chapter 3

Hermione groped around her dressing table for some indication of the time. 6:30 in the morning, she still had another half hour to sleep, but she knew that _certain_ thoughts would haunt her, like it did in her dreams. It had been three days since the mysterious present was given and seventy-one hours in total that she had been thinking about it, pondering about it, frustrating over it, going nearly out of her mind about it. The other hour was spent chatting with Ron. Hermione continued groping, she finally found her glass and got up from her comforting bed, drew the curtains and walked up to the windowsill, and poured a glass of water for herself.

Hermione cast her eyes around the dorm, while sipping lovingly upon her water. Her eyes glanced over the bed in the far corner; Sarah Jones was curled up in her sheets like a little baby in her cot. Parvati was murmuring something about chocolate and Lavender continued snoozing, unaware of any of the continually buzzing thoughts in Hermione's head. Then, almost by instinct, Hermione's eyes betrayed her intentions and whizzed over to under her bed, where the box was hidden. No one knew except Ginny about the gift she had received. Hermione felt urged to look at it for a few moments everyday, once before breakfast and one after dinner, no wonder she had subconscious thoughts about it. Her thoughts were indeed overtaking her, when, on the rare occurrence she was concentrating on school, a fuzzy figure holding out a box would suddenly appear in her head. It was traumatizing.

Three hours later, Hermione was in Transfiguration, trying with all her might to concentrate. She even forgot where she was when McGonagall asked her if she was all right, seeing that she was simply staring at the kitten intended to be transformed into a rat.

It was far, far too much, Hermione needed a distraction, a huge one... thinking for a while she decided that going to the kitchens to visit Dobby wouldn't be a bad thing. Unfortunately, she remembered that most of the Elves thought her rather unpleasant, owing to some unpleasantly at the beginning of the year. She thought some more, but a fuzzy figure started to appear.

'LIBRARY' yelled Hermione spontaneously while walking in the Corridor after lesson with Ron and Harry.

'What?' asked Harry weakly, fearing that Hermione just had a fit or something, considering that she was not listening to anything he or Ron had just said.

'You are obsessed, Hermione' said Ron admiringly. Hermione neither heard, nor cared, she had just passed the Library unaware of her remedy. Without a single word to Ron or Harry she sprinted to the dormitory and stuffed her bag with books, parchment, and for some strange and inexplicable reason, placed the Box delicately into her bag along with all of the other books. She sprinted back to the Library and seeing as she had a free lesson, began to study, unaware of anyone around her, it was a half hour of total bliss, she was no longer thinking of 'anonymous' but studying hard and deeply. But the higher you fly the steeper you fall, and in Hermione's case it was a vivid imitation, no sooner had she reached the core of all of her textbook material had she the irresistible urge to inspect her gift. She took it hesitatingly out of her bag, and glided her finger over it's edges and beaded flower pattern, she was holding it and was lost in an abyss of thoughts, 'who could it be?' 'Why?' was the constant question.

'Hello' said a strong voice behind Hermione somewhere, it was too late to try and hide the box.

'Hello' said Hermione trying to sound nonchalant.

'Is this seat reserved?' he asked politely, it was Alan, the same Alan she had met three days ago.

'No, sit down if you like' she said in an equally polite tone, trying to discreetly put away her gift.

'You are doing quite a bit of work.' he said, kindly.

'Er... well it looks that way but I haven't done much, actually'

'You probably know it, already' he said and then looked absolutely ashamed of himself, Hermione just blushed and said nothing.

'That's a pretty box' he said, pointing in the direction of the delicate box, Hermione began to panic.

'Uh.. yes, it is' she said fondly, but on guard.

'Is it a birthday present?'

'No, my birthday was three months ago.'

'So who gave it to you?'

'Um... my… er...my mother' lied Hermione, trying to avoid awkward questions, he just looked at her as though he could see straight through her and at the books behind her.

'Oh' he said.

'Yes, well if you excuse me, I have to meet someone'

'You don't want me to leave do you? I'll be glad to, if you want me to' he said politely, rising from his chair in a very gentlemanly-like manner.

'Oh...' she said wondering why he was doing this 'no it's okay, I have to do some stuff anyway' lied Hermione, she only had to do her homework and she was doing that presently in the library.

'Well, goodbye' he said shyly. Hermione said nothing but practically bolted from the library, not even hearing his gesture of parting.

Making her way to her dormitory for the remainder of her free lesson, she started to nock into more things, not knowing where she was or who she was around. Once she reached the Common room finally there she flopped onto a sofa and there right beside her was Neville sitting as quietly as a mouse and staring fixedly at the opposite armchair with the most absolute disdain.

'Are you alright, Neville?' asked Hermione concernedly.

'I was, but now I am not quite so sure,' he said, his eyes unblinking.

'I don't think I can live like this,' said Hermione exasperatingly more to herself than Neville while completely ignoring Neville's state of anger.

'What makes you say that?'

'Let's just say that I have something totally obsessing over my mind, and I can't take it any more. It's not healthy!' she breathed. Neville just grinned. This annoyed Hermione.

'Is this something to do with Ron?' Hermione eyes widened.

'What?' she said rudely.

'Has this something to do with Ron?' repeated Neville in a very calm tone.

'Of course not!' said Hermione outraged. 'Why on earth should my frustration be centered on Ron?' she said skeptically.

'Because you fancy him.' said Neville now turning to his book that was lying on the coffee table. Hermione was too shocked to talk.

'Big time' added Neville reading his book and not even lifting his eyes to see Hermione's reaction, his past feelings of anger vanishing with the troubles of Hermione being so entertaining. Hermione didn't say anything for a few minutes of total shock, the truth was that she didn't really know what to make of Neville's direct and blatant way of telling her that she... well, she just didn't know what to make of it, it couldn't be possible, Ron was her friend it was like saying she was in love with Dean Thomas... Urgh!

'No Neville' she said weakly after a while, Neville abandoned his book seeing as he wasn't really reading it, the book just giving him an excuse to look cunning and clever.

'Yes Hermione, you really do fan-'

'Don't say that!' interrupted Hermione urgently.

Neville just looked at Hermione knowingly, something that everyone seemed to be doing lately, and sank back into the armchair deep in thought after a few more minutes he suddenly said, 'I guess you never know do you?' said Neville to the armchair, staring fixedly at it.

'What do you mean?'

'Partners, girlfriends, are all pretty unpredictable, right? I mean, you just don't know, do you?' he said, still not looking at Hermione.

'No, I guess not' said Hermione, thinking again about who the mysterious gift giver could be.

'It might be anybody.'

'Yes.'

'With any sort of personality, even a horrible one.'

'Yes,' said Hermione mechanically, not knowing what she was doing or saying. They both lapsed into silence until the bell rung, and Hermione left quickly for her Charms lesson.

Charms went by rather quickly, indeed it went by so quickly that she didn't remember anything from when she stepped into the classroom to when she stepped out of it. Remembering that she had to finish her homework she headed towards the library. She chucked her bag on the desk took out her books and started solitary, it wasn't long when Hermione's peripheral vision caught a red tinge of some sort, she looked up and Ron was standing there looking desperately tired.

'Hi,' he said cheerfully, however groggily.

'Hello,' said Hermione promptly, not forgetting what Neville had said and determinedly looking down instead of at his hair, or his face or at his big capable hands.

'Watcha doin?' he asked gruffly.

'Homework, I have a mountain of it' she replied still looking at her book but not really reading it.

'So do I, but I don't think I'll do it until the weekend'

'Didn't you learn your lesson last year?' she asked, still more promptly, with no indication of awkwardness, which was growing quite rapidly, while Neville's words etched into the book she was looking at.

'Well not really, I think I should do something now anyway.'

'Where's Harry?' asked Hermione suddenly.

'At lunch.'

'Why aren't you at lunch?'

Ron looked nervous for a single fleeting moment. 'Oh, I thought I should do some homework'

'You said you weren't going to do any.' Ron was seriously looking like he got caught in a rather deep ditch.

'Uh, yeah, which I am going to do now!' he said quickly, grinning. Hermione's heart leapt, just a little, and she didn't quite know why. They sat for about a quarter of an hour, Hermione trying with all her might to reach the next word, let alone the next sentence, Ron seemed peaceful enough, and they sat in silence, neither of them doing anything but trying to do their homework. Neither seemed willing to break the unusual pleasant silence between them. Suddenly a distraction, which ended up causing much friction between the two, arrived at the table.

'He- uh, hello' said Alan, his face darkening at the site of Ron, and lightening again at the sight of Hermione.

'Oh… Hello Alan, why aren't you at lunch?'

'Wasn't hungry, what about you?' he said while putting his hands on the table near Hermione's bag.

'Too much homework, and I don't have much of an appetite anyway'

'Well, goodbye' said Alan, with a glance at Ron and a hesitant smile at Hermione, the moment he left Ron went as pale as the parchment next to him.

'Who the hell is he?' interrogated Ron.

'Alan.' Said Hermione simply, returning to her book.

'Alan bloody who?' said Ron, his face growing pink.

'Alan the guy at the Library' Ron couldn't speak. Hermione proffered it that way, and so did she make her sentiments known to him, his speech was too incoherent to understand and so without further ado, giving up entirely on the library, She made a run for the Common room to finish off there.

Sadly, as the day had gone by, Hermione became more and more clumsy, not knowing what she put her feet onto as she walked, not knowing what she bumped into as she paced. She actually had quite a few bumps with various people and suddenly the fuzzy figure started to appear in her mind, she bumped into quite a few boys, and they didn't look half bad either, Hermione never noticed, She even bumped into Draco Malfoy.

'Watch where you're walking, _Mudblood_.'

'Oh just shut up'

'Oh just shut up' mimicked Malfoy and his usual gang stated laughing like a bunch of overgrown hyenas.

'Don't you have anything better to do than looking like a blond monkey, Malfoy?' She said dangerously.

'I dunno, maybe you can show me darling' he said smoothly, his gang started laughing and cat calling.

'Piss Off.' She stated, and she stalked off feeling triumphant and guilty, she had rarely sworn before, or said any 'bad' words as her mother called them. Perhaps she should have said something stronger, but as time is never stopping it did thankfully wear on, and as Hermione reached the common room with no one there but some second years, she opened her bag, and gasped.

_Author's note: well? What did you think? I can't wait to post up chapter 4, Sorry about the cliffhanger, any way, here are my thank yous._

_Emma barrow: I am so sorry this is late, I do not intend to let my story go into the abyss of lostness, I hope you enjoyed this story and they will definitely be continuing._

_Piratingspiderelf: Hermione is just really clumsy because a) I make her so, b) She has an extremely occupied mind and it effects her balance and awarness, that's all, but still there are other reasons… Hope you enjoyed the Chappy, I ma working on chapter 4 at the moment._

_Melvianna GC: How good it is to hear from you again! I hope you like the chapter, And I think aswell that king Harold has put herself up to quite a difficult task to endure my burning chapters. I would absolutely love to visit Sintura and your goblin (I can't spell his name right), maybe one day I will be an author, but till then, I am sticking with school._

_Ayeteh; How dare you insult my beta's work! But I forgive you, Because, well…I am just like that, hopefully, right., now I ma getting confused, the point is, I hope you enjoyed my chapter. _

_Once again, incredibly sorry this is so overdue._


End file.
